


Quiescence

by morgellons



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, Garrus POV, Implied Paragon Shepard, Literal Sleeping Together, Oneshot, Shakarian - Freeform, Short, light feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 22:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12803730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgellons/pseuds/morgellons
Summary: Commander Shepard takes a well-deserved nap. Garrus sees to it that she isn’t alone.





	Quiescence

Jane’s chest rose and fell softly as she slept. Cotton sheets draped across her body, fine hairs standing up on her bare shoulders. It was moments like these that the commander was most vulnerable. She was only human, and it was about time she got some rest.

A taloned finger brushed an auburn lock from Jane’s face. Garrus rounded the bed and gently lowered himself onto it, the mattress sinking to his weight. He admired her silently while running a hand through her soft, yet unkempt hair. Dim patterns refracted from Jane’s aquarium danced across her skin, illuminating the discrete freckles that peppered her face.

_Spirits, she’s beautiful._

Garrus was fascinated by Commander Shepard. His Shepard— Jane. The galaxy knew the commander as a hero, a Spectre, and most of all, a symbol of hope. The crew of the Normandy knew her as an incredible die-hard soldier who, although tough, cared for each and every one of her men. As for Garrus— he knew Jane as something much more.

Jane was a curt, witty, strong, resourceful, and absolutely gorgeous woman— human or otherwise. Garrus could always rely on her for whatever it may be. She constantly had his back on their missions. She checked in on him periodically, despite the uneventfulness of calibrations. She was there to comfort him as his family struggled amidst the battle for Palaven.

Careful not to wake her, Garrus tugged the sheets around his carapace and pulled them back up over Shepard’s shoulders. He snaked an arm around her waist, gently pulling her much smaller, softer body close.

_There. Now you’ll stay warm._

Humans had never interested him very much— at least not quite like this. Though eventually, Garrus developed a sort of diminutive affection for the race at times. Their bodies so fragile and _squishy_ —though not revoltingly so such as with a Hanar— compared to a Turian’s. Most mesmerizing was their hair. No other race that he knew of had it. He would run his fingers through the red silken fibers all day if he was able, though he’d sooner take a Krogan to dinner than admit his embarrassing preoccupation.

Garrus yawned as his eyes grew heavy. Turians required much less sleep in comparison to humans. He’d usually spend his time in the main battery, still working away while much of the crew began their sleep cycles.

_Funny, Shepard seems to get even less sleep than I do. Glad that she’s finally getting some._

Garrus found her hand and laced his fingers with hers, giving a small squeeze. Her palms were calloused, but still so smooth and comforting. They felt tiny to him, but Garrus hadn’t had much to compare to. He wasn’t often reaching to tenderly hold the hand of a human.

_They sure can work wonders with a gun, that’s for sure._

He closed his eyes, nestling his mandibles just above her forehead. Jane’s breath was warm against his neck. Garrus felt at peace. He could nearly forget everything— the Reapers, Cerberus, and just about anything that stood in their way. For a few hours, his worries for the fate of the galaxy faded. He would stay like this forever if he could. The bitter truth being that, after these few hours, the mission must continue. Everything is at stake, and he and his commander would fight until the end.

 

_After all this is over… maybe then._

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet. I’m taking requests for fluffy, oneshot Shakarian fics like this one. Let me know.


End file.
